Greetings
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: One-shot. It was supposed to be a normal meeting but that guy just had to do something like that in front of Tsuna's family. Protective!Everyone.


It was supposed to be a normal and peaceful meeting but the guy just had to do **that** in front of his _famiglia_. Now, Tsuna had to prevent his famiglia from killing a potential ally...even if the guy's really begging for it.

Confused?

Well...let's have a little flashback.

* * *

_BAM!_

_BOOM!_

_CLANG!_

_CRASH!_

That was how a certain Mafioso always found himself waking up from. He should really be afraid, angry or confused at what it was all about but it was a normal occurrence already so nope, he was not afraid, angry or confused.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a tender young adult at the age of 25, was the leader of the most powerful and known mafia in Italy, the Vongola. He was in truth a normal, albeit a dame or no-good, student with no social contacts with other people than his mother. Well, was normal until a certain tutor from hell made his life the complete opposite of normal.

But the brunet was still grateful for the now-adult hitman since he had great friends that he would call "family", great job, albeit dangerous, great house *cough* mansion *cough*, great life style and very much things he never thought he would have.

Who was the Vongola Decimo fooling?

"Minna-san!" the young adult cried loudly at the top of his lungs. "Please stop destroying the mansion! I still have paperworks to do and I don't want to add them."

"Juudaime, forgive me for the damages!"

"Maa, maa, sorry about that, Tsuna."

"EXTREME MORNING, SAWADA!"

"Sorry about Mukuro-sama's actions, Bossu."

"Kufufu, a lovely morning, isn't it, Tsunayoshi?"

"Omnivore, are you giving orders?"

Tsuna sighed a little but then smiled nervously at his guardians. "Well, it's fine, I guess...," he started, not really wanting to whine about it for what's done was done. "I just really would like to not wake up with those kind of stuffs."

The sky boss didn't really notice it but his face turned slightly to a look that reminded others of an abandoned puppy that could melt even the hardest heart.

And let's just say, it was also why the others tried not to destroy anything every morning. The young boss just had that powerful effect to anyone. Heck, even the Varia Boss was not able to say no to that face!

"Oh yeah, Hayato," the softhearted man called out for his right-hand who quickly turned to him, trying to erase the previous image of his boss. "Is there anything that come up yet?"

"Now, that you mentioned it, Juudaime," Gokudera thought for a second, his face now of that a serious and composed man. "There was a request for a meeting from a potential ally this afternoon."

"I see...," the brunet put a hand over his mouth and smiled fully at this guardians. "Well, then, I'll be preparing for it now."

"Also, the man who requested for such meeting seem to want every important person in Vongola, including the guardians," the silver head finished confused at that part. Usually, no one would request for the guardians and other people from the Vongola except for the boss. No one wanted a chaotic meeting after all.

The Vongola Boss blinked, slowly progressing what would happen and that kind of meeting and then, gulped nervously at what he imagined. "T-that," he would know a certain hitman would kill him for stuttering but he couldn't really helped it. "...i-is nice."

An awkward silence came to them.

"Wait, does that mean the Varia are also coming?!"

* * *

This was definitely taking the whole "awkward" and "tense" part to the whole level and Tsuna really wanted to just get out of the meeting and just sleep on his comfortable.

On his right sat his guardians who were doing their random antics and just his right side sat the assassination squad that nearly killed him and his guardians when they first met, assembled and glaring at him furiously as they fought each other. The young man just wanted to cry really hard.

"Um," the boss coughed a little and smiled at the unknown man who organized the meeting. He needed to start the meeting after all. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and you are?"

The man just smiled pleasantly and moved towards the brunet who was rather shocked at the action. "Ricky Wilson. Pleasure to meet you, _Tsunayoshi_," he said smoothly, holding the other's hand with his and shaking it.

The brunet blushed a little, slightly bewitched at the informality of the other returned the smile with one of his own. He could see his guardians and the Varia had stopped their fighting and were watching the scene unfold. Well, some were trying to hold back his protective storm guardian.

"Ah. Well, pleasure is all-"

_Chu~!_

The Vongola Decimo just knew the temperature decreased to 0 degrees. And he was certain, his face was burning.

"D-d-d-did you just kissed me?! On my lips?!" he pointed to Ricky who was grinning ear-to-ear and shrieked like a girl, mentally note to him not to run into Reborn and get whatever punishment the ex-Arcobaleno thought because of this. "W-w-why?!"

"Greeting," the older male smiled innocently, not at all guilty at what he had done although he seemed smug at the decreasing temperature. Tsuna didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "It's a simple greeting for a beautiful creature such as yourself, Tsunayoshi."

He **_winked_**.

"But t-that's my f-first k-kiss!" the young boss put a hand on his lips, still blushing furiously and not really controlling what he say. Forgive him for being acting like a girl and a virgin but it was true fore the 25 years of his life, he still was looking for his perfect partner and still hadn't have his kiss.

Well, until now that some random guy kissed him for a greeting. Seriously, he wanted a normal life. It was bad enough he got flirted by some boys before when he was alone but now, he even got his kiss taken by a man. Clearly enough, he was a male and shouldn't be treated as a female, right?

"Bastard," the deadly calm sound of his right-hand made the adult blinked into recognition of where he was. He stared at right and was surprised to see his guardians smiling weirdly, even Hibari though his was a smirk.

A small tug made him look at his left, not knowing as soon as his eyesight left his guardians, they went from weirdly smiling to giving off dangerous auras and stares at the potential ally who was oblivious to it all.

"Fran?"

The Varia illusionist pulled out a cellphone. "Many replied," he stated emotionlessly, showing his phone which was on the Facebook page. "I posted the kiss. Don't worry, Decimo. Everyone will fight for your justice."

All color drained from the Vongola Tenth and he, the boss of the most powerful mafia, the one who beat enemies thrice his size at the age of 14 and made a revolution to the mafia world, fainted.

As in **_fainted_**.

* * *

Waking up had never been this quiet for Tsuna and he blinked in confusion. He was in his room and nothing was being destroyed, bombed and whatnot. He sighed in relief before of course, he received a picture from his ex-tutor.

A picture of a familiar potential ally, who had asked for a meeting, being maimed by his famiglia and allies.

And memory came flowing to his mind, especially of his first kiss.

"Shit!"

Indeed, he was in a hell of a trouble, especially if he didn't stop his friends from killing Ricky.

* * *

_Black-chan:_ Did I lose my touch in humor? You see... I gotten my laptop broken so I couldn't write anything and all the things I written in my laptop might be gone... I'm just using my (rather, my mother's) iPod so expect some mistake here and there...


End file.
